


Tamed Falcon

by ChrissyStriped



Series: Two Birds in Love [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animal Play, Coping, Gentle Sex, Healing, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: When he can't bear wearing an elvish shape, Reviahûn turns into a falcon to find peace. But when he's starting to feel better, he realises he might enjoy it beyond that.





	Tamed Falcon

The falcon slowly circled in the sky, searching for prey. There! Something moved close to his handler in the high grass. It was a game, he knew that, but he knew, too, that his handler would reward him, if he played along, and so he fixed his gaze on the pray and swooped down. The hide swerved in the last moment and the falcon spiralled higher again for a new try.

This time his talons tore deeply into the rabbit skin and held it down until his handler came and took him on his glove. There was a chunk of meat between his fingers and the falcon tore at it with his beak. It was a trade, prey for fresh meat – and the enjoyment of his handler’s hand on his back after he had eaten.

Reviahûn fluffed his neck feathers when the fingers caressed his plumage. It felt so good to be petted. This had started as help for him, on especially bad days, when he couldn’t bear to be a person. Acting like an animal enabled him to come to rest. He didn’t feel dirty and valueless when he was the falcon. And he was incredibly grateful to Eonwe that he did this for him. But Reviahûn had noticed, if he managed to relax enough, that he could enjoy this in another sense, too. He hadn’t dared yet to tell Eonwe.

Today was a day like that, he hadn’t felt that bad to begin with, but he’d hoped he’d gain courage to tell him, after they had shared it. “Are you feeling better now, hm?”, Eonwe said with a loving smile. Reviahûn nudged his mind with his and Eonwe stroked his feathers a last time. “Fly ahead”, he said before sending him into the air and Reviahûn flew to Ilmaren. He alighted on the balcony rail and changed shape, not bothering with clothes.

His beloved hesitated when he walked into the room and saw him sitting naked on the bed, then he smiled. “It seems that you feel _much _better now”, he said. “Can I join you?” Reviahûn blushed. “I didn’t really feel bad today”, he mumbled. “Of course you can join me.” Eonwe sat down beside him on the bed. His hand coming to rest on Reviahûn’s thigh, Reviahûn laid his own atop it. “I feel a little guilty for bothering you with it, when really I’m well...”

“Is there a but coming?”, Eonwe interrupted him. “Because you are steering dangerously close to a spanking, if not. I love to be with you, in whatever way you want, you are never bothering me.” Reviahûn smiled and leaned over to kiss his lover’s cheek. “There is a but. I could enjoy being your hunting falcon when I feel good, too. I was a little nervous to tell you and thought it would give me courage to talk about it after we did this.”

Eonwe sounded surprised. “You always said being an animal helps you, when you have problems with your sense of self-worth. What you are saying now... you like it _beyond _that?” Reviahûn nodded. “If I feel bad, it is still a relief to not have to struggle with this elfish body. But when it is like today... yes, I like it beyond that. And if there’s a chance that you do, too...” Reviahûn relaxed when Eonwe slid his palm over his naked back.

“I do”, he said. “I like to... train you. I’d like to hunt for real with you. I just didn’t say anything because for you it is a way to cope with your memories. I didn’t want to make this unsafe, too.” “You don’t. The falcon never endured what this body had to. That shape will always be safe.”

Eonwe pulled him gently closer and started to kiss his neck. Reviahûn leaned against him, closing his eyes contentedly. He moaned when Eonwe’s hands caressed down his sides and up his belly to play with his nipples. Reviahûn shivered with pleasure. He always was so gentle with him – except when he disciplined him for his doubts, and even then... He slid his hand up Eonwe’s thigh and stroked his growing erection.

“I want you inside me, my song”, he sang and Eonwe groaned into his ear. “How do you want me?”, he hummed back. Reviahûn turned around until he straddled Eonwe’s lap and slowly rubbed himself against him. “Like this.” He smiled at his beloved and kissed him passionately. Sometimes it was more easy to be the falcon, but in moments like this he was glad that he had an elfish body, too. He enjoyed the pleasure shooting through his body and the pleasure he felt coming from Eonwe when he guided his arousal to his entrance.

Eonwe caressed his back and kissed his neck and Reviahûn let the sensations of his body overwhelm him as he rode his beloved. Eonwe kissed him and Reviahûn moaned into his mouth when he touched his cock. “My song... my wonderful... oh Reviahûn...” Eonwe’s stammering turned into a drawn-out moan when he came, the hand on his back gripped his shoulder and startled Reviahûn, but the fear drowned in his pleasure when he came, too.

Eonwe leaned against the headboard and Reviahûn rested against his chest. In moments like this he felt whole and there weren’t any doubts in his heart. Sometimes, when Eonwe griped him unexpectedly during their lovemaking, it startled him, but Reviahûn never confused him with Sauron, even when – especially when – he disciplined him. Everything Eonwe did for and with him was suffused with his love for him. He was so lucky to have him. So lucky that their love had survived what had happened to Reviahûn.


End file.
